Arc of the Wolf
Arc of the Wolf is a series of stories by SLWalker that focus on the life and times of Montgomery Scott. Started in October of 2001 by SLWalker (then going by her married name SLWatson), the Arc of the Wolf began with a full-length novel On the Nature of Wind. The story itself was dedicated to Scotty's days in the Engineering Academy, and his journey towards becoming the engineer he would be in later canon. However, due to writer's block, the story sat for a number of years. Originally, the novel wasn't meant to have any prequels or sequels, let alone become a story arc, but in 2007 the author caught the proverbial bug again and began writing short stories based around On the Nature of Wind, dealing with the OCs and Scotty himself, taking place throughout the timeline. She also finished the original novel, after extensive editing, and released it over six years after it had been started. Eventually, there came a time when there needed to be some way to distinguish these stories; hence, they were all collected under the name 'Arc of the Wolf', which spans pretty much Scotty's entire lifetime. The story arc remains incomplete, but there are currently fifty-one stories by the original author, and an additional fifteen stories by eight other authors who contributed to the overall storyline, and shares a universe with other authors' storylines. 'Timeline' 'Distant Horizons' Taking place primarily in Aberdeen, Scotland, on Earth, Distant Horizons chronicles Scotty's life from age six to age eighteen, wherein he goes into Basic Training for Starfleet Academy. Covered in this timeframe are numerous incidents and events which are later reflected in action or deed. The events, if not the backstory details, of the are included in the storyline. (2228) Best Smile (2232) Wait (2235) Now (2238) Junkyard Dogs (2240) Torn (2240) Processing (2240) Distant Horizons 'On the Nature of Wind' Taking place primarily at Starfleet Engineering Academy in Belfast, Ireland, Earth, On the Nature of Wind follows the misadventures of fourth year cadets Montgomery Scott and Andrew "Corry" Corrigan as they get handed a practical final in Historical Engineering and Design class, leading to a schooner, twenty-four guns, a plot to sink the competition, a storm and a hard choice made and carried through, despite the consequences. (2242) Uncommon Language (2243) On the Nature of Wind 'True Bearings' Taking place over the two years after the ending of On the Nature of Wind, True Bearings follows Scotty and Corry as they try to make the best of their respective situations, either apart of together, following their court martial. Taking place primarily in South Bristol, Maine, it touches on many an other locale, to include Vulcan, the Lunar Spaceport, and briefly Deneva. Most of the stories, however, take place close to the ground. (2244) Time (2245) Breathless (2245) Faithful (2245) Perfectly Good Sunday (2246) Bookends (2246) Lobster Wars (2246) Mothers and Sons (2246) Abigail (2246) Home (2246) Reflected 'Below Forty South' (2247) Ground Swell (2248) Forty-Eight - Incomplete (2248) Thunder (2248) Fireflies of Scotland (2248) Just the Thing 'Below Fifty South' (2249) Rank Has No Privileges (2249) Cabbage (2249) Short (2249) Positive Thinking 'Uncategorized' (2250) Traces of Winter (2250) Eternal (2250) Navigator (2250) The Idiot's Guide to Grilled Cheese (2250) Impeccable (2251) Hierarchy (2253) Middle Watch (2253) Tactics (2253) Sleeping Dogs (2253) Lullaby (2255) Peering Into the Gray (2256) Brave (2256) Sentry (2263) The Old Guard (2264) Someday (2266) Fresh Air (2267) Walking Wounded (2267) It's All Engineering (2268) Not Quite Covert (2268) Neva (2269) Godspeed (2285) Across the Road (2371) Bridge External links * [http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewseries.php?seriesid=9 Arc of the Wolf: Distant Horizons, 2222-2242, at Ad Astra] * [http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewseries.php?seriesid=13 Arc of the Wolf: On the Nature of Wind, 2242-2243, at Ad Astra] * [http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewseries.php?seriesid=20 Arc of the Wolf: True Bearings, 2244-2246, at Ad Astra] * [http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewseries.php?seriesid=23 Arc of the Wolf: Below Forty South, 2248, at Ad Astra] * [http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewseries.php?seriesid=114 Arc of the Wolf: Uncategorized, all eras, at Ad Astra] Category:Fan fiction